Let's Force Them to Play Video Games!
by I don't understand humans
Summary: Chris decides he needs more money. One easy way to get it? YouTube.


**AN; I thought this would be a really fun fic to do after a conversation about Five Nights at Freddy's on the Total Drama Writer's Forum with **SparkulzGurl. **So, thanks for inspiring me. c;**

Chris casually looked through the internet, searching to watch some videos of him on YouTube. For some reason whenever he typed in 'Chris McLean' all that came up was Chris McLean brand whatever you can think of ads. He decided to google in general for him. He saw an article on 'Could Chris be any more rich?'. He thought to himself and shook his head. He started to read.

'Chris McLean, host, actor and among all, money maker. But is there ways he could make money?' He read ways that were all too much effort. Until he saw one way that didn't really require him to do much.

'**Number FIVE; YOUTUBE**

Ok, so Chris has already taken to the airwaves many times, but has he tried YouTube yet? Nu-uh. Not his channel of course. Something for Total Drama. There's not really much else to say so... Yeah.

This is the blogging FREAK out.'

Chris KNEW he had to cash in on this. He'd be insane not to. He quickly signed onto YouTube. He didn't know what people liked. He knew what he liked. Chris, Chris and even more Chris. He looked on so many channels. Until he saw the most subscribed. It was gaming. He knew what he was forcing the kids to do...

Gwen sat in the chair, sitting in front of the computer, looking at the title screen, with three teddy bear looking things lined up on the front.

'Five Nights at Freddy's... 2.' She looked towards the camera, knowing how popular and cliche this game was. She simply sighed and rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, in the next room, Cody had his fists in the air.

'I've wanted to play this for...' Cody pondered. 'Ever since it came out, I think.' He clicked start game.

Katie and Sadie listened to the Phone Guy talk in the next room to Cody.

'Hello? Hello hello!' They heard the Phone Guy stutter.

'Ooh, he sounds cute!' Sadie squeed, while Katie looked at her in disapproval.

Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...? '

As phone guy droned on, in the next room to the annoying BFFLs, Harold listened, slowly losing his patience, eventually calling him an idiot and pressing the mute call button. He checked the cameras, switching to the show stage. He flashed the flashlight, then switching to the prize corner. He wound the music box.

Gwen was doing well. She didn't really care about the game, but no way was she going to lose to whoever was playing. Especially to the likes of Courtney or Heather.

Cody was definitely doing well. Chica got close. It was 5am. The box was half wound. He put the Freddy mask on. He made it, his fists pumping in the air. 'YES!'

'Uh, hello, hello? Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem! You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the backroom...uh, those are from the previous location, and we just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology! But they were just so ugly, you know? And the smell...ugh. Uh, so the company decided to just go in a whole new direction, and make them super kid friendly! Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole 'freddy head trick' should work on them too! So, whatever. Uh, I loved those old characters...uh, did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh wait...Foxy...OH YEAH, FOXY! Uhhh, hey listen, uh, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure if the Freddy head trick will work on , if for some reason he activates during the night, and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, uh, just flash your light at him from time to time, those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. You'd call it a system restart or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might wanna try that in any room where something undesirable might be.'

'C'mon. he's cute, admit it.' Sadie looked her BFFL in the eyes.

'He's probably ugly.'

'HOW DARE YOU?!' The bigger BFFL was mad. Neither noticed that Toy Bonnie had been waiting for them. Jumpscared, they screamed.

'We're dead?!' Katie asked, confused, as a trap door opened and they fell through. Chris walked in front of the camera, winked and walked back out.

Courtney was bored. She just knew she couldn't lose. Otherwise she'd be a failure for life. And she was good at EVERYTHING! She eventually just got bored of the music in the prize corner, forgot it was important and eventually was scared by the Marionette. She died on night two. The trap door, once again opened.

Harold was winding up the box, unaware Toy Freddy was in front of him. He turned the cameras down, was shocked, quickly putting the mask on. As 6AM approached, a sigh of relief escaped Harold's mouth.

The game was then shown to be just a demo.

'Just a demo?' Harold looked to Chris. 'That cheap, huh?'

We couldn't get any footage of Gwen due to her punching the camera.

**AN; This was mainly just a idea. I'm not sure if this'll be a thing due to how cruddy this fic actually turned out, but yeah.**


End file.
